


Voices

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking one last comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is set late in the Season One episode "Shuttlepod One" when Malcolm and Trip are becoming hypothermic and doubt there will be a rescue in time. It is Malcolm's voice, and takes place prior to any acknowledged Archer/Reed relationship. 
> 
> This was written in October, 2011 for a first-line challenge.

 

_________________________________________

 

His feet were already numb. He should have listened. His father's voice echoed – _'...should have joined the Royal Navy as you were meant to do, Malcolm. None of this Starfleet nonsense.'_

"NO!" Malcolm hadn't realized he'd shouted aloud until he felt Trip shaking him, trying to wake him. 

“Remind me to thank you if we somehow survive this, Mister Tucker… My father’s voice isn’t the last I want to hear before I die. I was about to tell him to get the hell out of my head.”

His feet were still numb. But maybe he'd hear Jonathan's voice this time.

_________________________________________

 


End file.
